DECEMBER
by Piim
Summary: Desember adalah bulan tempat kita merenungkan diri. Memikirkan semua perbuatan yang kita lakukan selama satu tahun belakangan. Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun. Hunbaek ! Little bit Chanbaek. DLDR !


Gumpalan putih memenuhi setiap sudut kota. Dingin selalu dingin yang dirasakan saat bulan ini.

Tapi dibalik semua hawa dingin ini, desember adalah bulan penuh kebahagiaan, penuh kehangatan dan penuh senyuman. Dimana setiap orang menunggu bulan ini untuk merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama keluarga

Butiran salju turun membuat anak – anak kecil riang bermain dihalaman rumah untuk membuat boneka salju dan berbagai bentuk lainnya.

Bulan ini sangat istimewa, banyak keajaiban yang terjadi di bulan ini

Aku bisa merasakannya

 **December**

 **Hunbaek story –again-**

 **Alur : maju mundur dan rada membingungkan –maybe-**

 **Rated : T aja**

 **Judul gak nyambung sama cerita :3**

 **ini ff aku bikin sekitar 3 jam jadi maaf kalo hasilnya gak memuaskan.**

 **Tapi walaupun begitu, maukah kalian review ? mau kan ? mau dong hehehe :v**

 **Oke gak banyak omong**

 **Happy reading**

...

Asap putih keluar dari bibir cherry Baekhyun. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna peach mengusap pipinya yang nampak memerah. Baekhyun menikmati malam ini sendirian

Tanpa seseorang disampingnya atau mungkin orang itu akan segera datang cepat atau lambat. Ia menunggu

Ia tetap merasa bahagia

Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum yang tulus, bulan yang selama ini menjadi favoritenya telah tiba.

Meskipun Baekhyun memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah terhadap dingin, tapi namja itu selalu meluangkan waktunya di malam bulan desember untuk menikmati suasana malam penuh salju yang sangat menyenangkan

Baekhyun berpikir apa yang ia lakukan selama setahun belakangan

Sedih, kecewa, kehilangan, bahagia, sakit semua sudah dilalui Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang terus menghias bibirnya

Ia pernah merasa depresi, tertekan dengan semua persoalan dunia yang seolah membelit tubuh mungilnya

Ia ingin lari, pergi sejauh – jauhnya dari masalah yang terus mengejarnya. Tetapi walaupun ia berlari sejauh mungkin, masalah itu tetap mengikuti

Baekhyun sadar semakin ia berlari menjauh dari masalahnya semakin lama pula masalahnya akan terselesaikan

Sejak saat itu baekhyun berusaha menghadapi segala masalahnya dengan tenang

Saat ia lelah ia akan berkunjung ke makam ibunya dan berkeluh kesah disana

Mengingat ibunya membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya tanpa sadar.

Ia merindukan ibunya, ibunya yang selalu menenangkannya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatnya yang membuat Baekhyun tenang

Baekhyun mengusap air mata dipipinya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang gelap

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia tak ingin ibunya bersedih di surga sana karena melihat anaknya menangis. Baekhyun tak ingin membuat ibunya bersedih maka ia harus tetap tertawa dan menjalani hidupnya dengan baik

...

Pada bulan januari Baekhyun merasakan hangatnya keluarga, disampingnya selalu ada ibunya yang terus menjaga dan menyemangatinya

Walaupun ia tak tahu dimana keberadaan ayahnya, tapi ia tetap bahagia. Baginya ibu disampingnya sudah lebih dari cukup

Ibunya adalah orang yang sangat baik dan hangat, ia sering membawa anak – anak tetangga untuk bermain bersamanya saat orang tua mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang membelit

Ibu Baekhyun adalah pekerja keras. Ia tak kan pernah lelah bekerja untuk membahagiakan anaknya yang berharga. Baekhyun adalah prioritas utamanya, jadi ia kadang melupakan dirinya sendiri

Ini yang membuat Baekhyun terkadang menitikkan air mata saat ibunya berbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur saat penyakit –yang tak diketahui baekhyun– menjalari tubuh kurusnya. Saat ia bertanya ibunya sakit apa, wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat namja berparas imut tersebut penasaran.

Bulan selanjutnya berganti dengan sangat cepat. Tak terasa Baekhyun yang dulu hanya anak kecil yang suka menangis kini berubah menjadi namja manis yang baik hati

Ibunya tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya menggunakan seragam SMAnya.

Tangan halus nyonya Byun mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sangat besar terhadap anaknya.

Februari merupakan bulan kasih sayang. Pada tanggal 14 banyak yeoja yang mengirim coklat untuk namja yang mereka sayangi

Baekhyun juga membawa coklat, namun ia tak ingin memberi coklat yang sudah ia buat dirumah Jongdae –sahabatnya– dengan susah payah diberikan kepada orang lain. Ia hanya ingin memberikan coklat ini pada seseorang yang sangat berharga

Satu – satunya yang ada di hidup Baekhyun

Ibunya

...

Pada bulan maret Baekhyun mulai merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, dia adalah orang yang sangat tinggi dan tampan

Namanya Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun sekelas dengannya saat tahun ajaran ini dimulai, jadi hanya beberapa minggu ia sudah menyukai namja bermarga Park itu.

Baekhyun terlalu pengecut untuk mendekati Chanyeol, selain itu ia juga tak mengenal Chanyeol dalam waktu yang lama

Jadi baekhyun berpikir ini hanya sebuah kekaguman.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik dan ramah tak heran namja mungil itu mudah bergaul dan memiliki banyak teman yang berada di sekitarnya

Bahkan ada beberapa yeoja yang secara terang – terangan mengatakan bahwa mereka mengagumi baekhyun membuat namja berparas imut itu merona

Baekhyun menghargai semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya jadi ia selalu menerima hadiah yang diberikan seseorang kepadanya tanpa menolaknya.

Kembali ke topik awal, Baekhyun terus menyukai Chanyeol dalam diam. Sekali – kali namja mungil itu melirik bangku Chanyeol yang berjarak 2 bangku di depan kirinya

Semua berlanjut seperti itu tanpa ada perubahan yang berarti

...

Siang ini sangat indah, Baekhyun menghirup aroma bunga yang berada di sekitarnya. Bunga sakura, forsythia dan magnolias bermekaran dengan sangat indah.

Angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Kaki – kaki mungilnya melangkah ringan melewati jalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Setelah jam kerja part timenya habis baekhyun bergegas pulang. Ia tak lupa menyempatkan diri pergi ke apotek untuk membeli beberapa obat untuk ibunya

Akhir – akhir ini ibunya sering jatuh sakit membuat Baekhyun bersedih. Baekhyun ingin berguna untuk ibunya jadi ia memutuskan untuk bekerja setengah hari tanpa diketahui sang ibu

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan, langkah kakinya menuntun Baekhyun memasuki kamar dengan cat dinding berwarna putih bersih. Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya di ranjang ibunya. Jemari lentik keturunan sang ibu mengusap tangan ibunya dengan lembut, takut membangunkan ibunya dari tidurnya

" Eomma saranghae " Baekhyun mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar itu

Di ranjangnya nyonya Byun menitikkan air matanya saat Baekhyun sudah pergi dari kamarnya

" Nado saranghae Baekhyun-ah " lirih wanita paruh baya tersebut

...

Baekhyun takut hal buruk yang terjadi pada ibunya. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita yang melahirkannya itu membuat Baekhyun panik

Seperti hari ini, saat ia baru pulang dari sekolah dan mendapati beberapa tetangga berkumpul di depan rumahnya.

Baekhyun awalnya bingung, ia berpikir apakah ibunya sedang menjaga anak- anak tetangga lagi, dan para orang tua itu ingin menjemput anaknya

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi itu tidak mungkin, kemarin ibunya masih terbaring lemas di ranjangnya dan orang – orang yang berada di halaman rumah Baekhyun terlalu banyak.

" Permisi, bibi Cho apa yang terjadi ? kenapa ramai sekali " bibi Cho mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Baekhyun

Tangan wanita yang lebih tua dari ibunya itu mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut

" Ibumu masuk rumah sakit Baekhyun-ah " ucap bibi Cho bergetar. Baekhyun membolakan matanya, ia terlalu syok mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkannya

" Eomma ada di rumah sakit mana bi ? " baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin orang – orang melihatnya lemah untuk saat ini.

Setelah mendengar jawaban bibi Cho, tanpa menunggu waktu Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat. Meninggalkan orang – orang yang menatapnya sedih

Mereka mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Baekhyun yang ramah, yang selalu tersenyum dan tak pernah mengeluh menghadapi masalah hidup yang membebani tubuh mungilnya

Mereka hanya berharap semua akan menjadi baik – baik saja

...

Namun semua tak seperti yang diharapkan. Cepat atau lambat semua manusia pasti akan kembali kesisi tuhan yang menciptakannya.

Bulan ini adalah bulan terburuk untuk Baekhyun, seharusnya bulan ini ia merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama ibunya.

Dirumah mereka, hanya berdua dengan kue kecil buatan sang ibu yang penuh cinta

Tapi harapan tetaplah harapan karena tahun ini Baekhyun merayakannya sendiri tanpa kue ulang tahun, tanpa meniup lilin, tanpa ada ibunya yang selalu mendekapnya

Baekhyun terpuruk, hidupnya terjungkir 180 derajat. Ia mulai menjauhi orang – orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia akan selalu menyendiri baik dilingkungan sekolah maupun rumah

Sikap Baekhyun yang berubah membuat orang disekitarnya khawatir. Berulang kali Jongdae mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan karena Baekhyun tak membukakan pintu rumah untuknya

Begitu pula beberapa tetangga Baekhyun, mereka khawatir Baekhyun akan sakit. Maka dari itu beberapa tetangga bergantian mengirim makanan kepada bibi Cho kemudian di berikan pada Baekhyun

Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun sendiri tapi Baekhyun selalu menolak kehadiran orang lain selain bibi Cho

Tokk tokk tokk

" Baekhyun-ah buka pintunya ini bibi Cho " Baekhyun berjalan lunglai membuka pintu rumahnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, bibi Cho langsung memasuki rumah Baekhyun. Manik mata Baekhyun menatap berbagai makanan yang berada di tangan wanita tua itu. Ia kadang merasa bersalah kepada bibi Cho dan tetangganya yang harus bersusah payah mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Baekhyun tak ingin menyusahkan mereka tapi entahlah kesedihan yang terlalu mendalam kadang menutupi rasa bersalahnya

" Bibi membawakan ini untukmu nak, jangan lupa dimakan ne. Lihat pipimu semakin tirus Baek, astaga ! kemana perginya pipimu yang menggemaskan itu " bibi Cho mencubit pipi Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum mendengar gurauan yang dilontarkan wanita tua itu

Setelah berbicara beberapa kata bibi cho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan keluar rumah dan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali dalam kesendiriannya.

Saat keluar dari rumah Baekhyun wanita tua itu tak dapat menahan tangisnya melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun yang dulu agak berisi dan terawat kini berubah menjadi kurus. Sinar mata Baekhyun meredup saat kehilangan ibunya. Ia juga merasa sedih, ia menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anaknya sendiri karena anak kandungnya meninggal 2 tahun lalu.

Wanita tua itu begitu menyanyagi Baekhyun, ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Untuk itulah bibi Cho selalu berusaha barada disamping Baekhyun, melindungi namja mungil itu dari kemungkinan – kemungkinan terburuk

'Prang'

Bibi cho mengalihkan pandangannya, baru saja ia ingin pergi dari rumah Baekhyun sebelum mendengar sesuatu yang pecah di dalam rumah

Tiba – tiba ia merasakan perasaan yang tak nyaman. Buru – buru wanita bermarga Cho tersebut masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun dan mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang penuh dengan darah. Tangan kanannya memegang pecahan kaca yang digunakan untuk menggores nadi di tangan kirinya

Bibi Cho memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan berteriak kencang, membuat orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di depan rumah Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya

" Cepat panggil ambulan " teriak bibi cho cepat.

Ia khawatir, ia takut, ia takut Baekhyun akan bernasip sama seperti anaknya. Wanita tua itu menangis, tidak baekhyun harus selamat apapun yang terjadi

...

3 bulan sudah berlalunya peristiwa tersebut, Baekhyun kini menjadi lebih baik. Walaupun ia masih suka sendiri, Jongdae mengerti itu jadi ia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun saat namja itu memintanya pergi

Setelah kejadian bunuh dirinya, Baekhyun semakin memikirkan kelanjutan hidupnya. Ia sempat koma selama seminggu dan seminggu itu pula ia terus bertemu dengan ibunya di dalam mimpi

Ibunya dengan wajah sedihnya menghampiri Baekhyun, tangan hangatnya mengusap surai Baekhyun lembut seperti saat ia masih hidup. Semua itu membuat Baekhyun nyaman

Baekhyun ingin tinggal bersama ibunya, tapi ibunya tak memperbolehkannya. Dan saat ibunya menangis meminta Baekhyun hidup dengan baik, maka Baekhyun tak akan pernah melanggar perintah ibunya. Sungguh melihat ibunya menangis membuatnya merasakan sakit berkali lipat

Jadi setelah ia bangun dari komanya Baekhyun mulai menata hidupnya kembali, cukup pada beberapa bulan kemarin ia merasakan kehilangan dan kesedihan. Ia tak ingin membuat ibunya bersedih diatas sana maka ia harus hidup bahagia

Seiring berjalannya waktu tak terasa sudah 3 bulan lamanya ia hidup tanpa seorang ibu disampingnya. Jujur ia merasa kesepian tapi Baekhyun tak ingin kempali terpuruk dalam kesedihannya

Ia akan tetap bangkit, seberapa banyak baekhyun terjatuh, ia akan berdiri lagi menghadapi semua permasalahan itu dengan senyuman.

...

Petengahan musim panas membuat Baekhyun lebih banyak berdiam diri dirumah. Ia akan mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya di depan ac yang menyejukkan. Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan mungkin Baekhyun memilih cuti dari tempat kerjanya. Pemilik cafe –tempat Baekhyun bekerja– juga mengerti keadaan baekhyun jadi ia memberi cuti 5 bulan dan termasuk 3 bulan setelah kematian ibunya. Jadi tersisa 2 bulan lagi sebelum Baekhyun kembali bekerja

Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang memberikan Baekhyun tabungan yang cukup sampai ia lulus sekolah nanti. Bahkan saat – saat terakhir, ibunya hanya memikirkan masa depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung memiliki ibunya, walaupun mereka bukan termasuk golongan atas tetap saja ibunya mengajarkannya untuk tetap bersyukur apapun yang tuhan berikan kepadanya

Sifat Baekhyun mulai kembali seperti sedia kala. Baik, hangat, dan nyaman. Ia mulai berbaur kembali dengan teman – teman dan tetangganya. Sekali – kali Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktu weekendnya bersama temannya. Tidak hanya berdiam diri dirumah seperti beberapa bulan kemarin.

Perubahan Baekhyun membuat bibi Cho tak merasa khawatir lagi, ia merasa senang karena Baekhyun dapat menikmati hidupnya kembali. Baekhyun bahkan sering mengajakknya mengunjungi makan ibunya bersama. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berbagi momen bersama. Semua itu membuat wanita itu merasa bahagia dan Baekhyun senang melihatnya

Bibi Cho adalah ibu kedua Baekhyun jadi ia akan menjaga wanita tua itu dengan segenap jiwanya

Kehidupan sekolah Baekhyun kembali ramai dan ceria bedanya kalau awal bersekolah dulu ia merasa sedikit suka pada Chanyeol kini ia malah tak merasakan apa – apa.

Setelah beberapa kejadian yang menimpa hidupnya, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa berteman dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun keduanya kini telah berteman dekat, Baekhyun tak merasakan perasaan yang menggetarkan hatinya lagi

Mungkin perasaan itu telah hilang selama berjalannya waktu , dan Baekhyun percaya bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah wujud kekaguman seorang Byun Baekhyun kepada Park Chanyeol

Park Chanyeol yang unggul dalam segala bidang serta senyumnya yang menawan. Itulah hal yang membuat Baekhyun kagum terhadap pemuda tampan berbadan tinggi menjulang itu

...

Sekarang memasuki bulan oktober, saat ini musim gugur melanda kota seoul. Daun – daun pohon gingko dan maple berjatuhan dengan sangat indah.

Angin musim gugur yang tak terlalu panas dan dingin membuat siapapun betah berada di luar rumah tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk berjalan – jalan menyusuri kota seoul yang hangat bersama anjing putihnya.

Ia akan berhenti di salah satu taman yang berada di seoul dan beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya dan pulang.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia tak sengaja berjalan melewati gang sempit didekat sekolahnya, ia mendengar suara yang tak asing. Setelah mencari di beberapa sudut akhirnya ia menemukan seekor anjing bertubuh kecil berwarna putih yang berada di dalam kerdus. Karena merasa tak tega akhirnya baekhyun membawa anjing itu dan merawatnya hingga sekarang

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan anjingnya untuk pertama kali, Baekhyun tak sadar jika tali anjing kecilnya telah lepas dari genggamannya. Manik matanya menatap kekanan dan kiri dengan panik saat menyadari anjingnya telah hilang.

" Mikki ! Mikki ! " Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, kaki – kaki mungilnya berlari menyusuri taman untuk mencari anjing kecilnya

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, manik matanya menatap seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan menggenggam tali anjingnya. Baekhyun mendesah lega, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda itu.

Sang pemuda menatap baekhyun bingung saat namja mungil itu berjalan mendekatinya. Baekhyun tiba – tiba berjongkok dan mengelus bulu putih anjing yang berada disebelah kaki pemuda itu dengan pelan

Ahh namja itu mulai mengerti, ia yakin namja mungil yang berada di depannya adalah pemilik anjing yang ia temukan tadi

" Apa ini anjingmu ? " suara dingin itu mengingatkan Baekhyun akan keberadaan namja yang berada di depannya. Baekhyun cepat – cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk

" Annyeong hasseo Baekhyun imnida. Oh ya itu anjingku, apa kau yang menemukannya ? " suara manis Baekhyun membuat namja itu terdiam sesaat membuat Baekhyun kebingungan

" Hallo apa kau mendengarkanku ? "

" Ah ne " namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

" Oh Sehun imnida, ia tadi aku menemukannya dan hampir tertabak mobil " jawab sehun dingin –lagi–

" Mwo tertabrak ? astaga aku ceroboh sekali " sehun menatap tingkah laku Baekhyun yang langsung mengendong anjingnya dan mendekapnya dengan penuh kasih. Mengerti situasi ia melepaskan tali yang tadi terus digenggamnya

" Mianhae mikki~ya, aku berjanji tidak akan teledor lagi untuk menjagamu " ucap Baekhyun sambil terus mengelus bulu mikki

" Oh sehun-ssi Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan anjingku. Aku sangat bersyukur ia tak apa – apa " Baekhyun tersenyum membuat matanya membentuk eye smile yang cantik. Sejenak Sehun lupa caranya untuk bernafas saat melihat senyum menawan milik Baekhyun

" Ini sudah terlalu sore. Ayo kita pulang mikki " Baekhyun menurunkan mikki dari gendongannya dan menggenggam tali anjingnya

Ia menatap sehun sejenak sebelum berpamitan

" Sekali lagi terima kasih. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal Sehun-ssi " baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa sekon dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman yang mulai sepi

Bias – bias jingga dilangit menuntun kepergian baekhyun dan menyaksikan pertemuan pertama 2 pemuda yang mungkin menjadi dekat

Ya siapa yang tau, kalau takdir memang berkehendak apapun itu pasti terjadi.

...

Setelah pertemuan pertamanya, Sehun merasa sangat tertarik kepada sosok Baekhyun. Ia mulai mencari seseuatu yang berhubungan dengan si mungil yang membuatnya penasaran. Seumur – umur baru kali ini sehun benar – benar merasa tertarik dengan seseorang. Dan jika sehun sudah menghendakinya maka Baekhyun cepat atau lambat akan menjadi miliknya

Ya sangat egois memang, tapi itulah sifat Sehun yang sebenarnya

Dan sejak saat itu pula Sehun mulai pindah sekolah, ia memutuskan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan seseorang yang mencuri hatinya

Baekhyun menyambut baik kehadiran Sehun yang kebetulan –ah tidak maksudku memang direncanakan– berada dikelas yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berteman dengan cukup cepat.

Awalnya Baekhyun merasa sehun adalah orang yang dingin dan terkesan cuek, namun nyatanya Sehun adalah orang terhangat yang pernah ia temui setelah ibunya dan bibi cho

Tanpa terasa sekarang akhir bulan november, tinggal menghitung hari dan masuk pada bulan desember. Baekhyun merasa hidupnya berjalan sangat cepat.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan ia merasa nyaman disebelah Sehun, ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang tak asing namun yang kali ini lebih kuat. Ia tahu pertemuan mereka hanya sebentar tapi entahlah ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya berdebar sangat kencang saat berada di dekat Sehun. Pipinya bahkan sering merona mendengar godaan dari bibir tipis Sehun

Baekhyun yang sering tersenyum sendiri membuat bibi Cho sedikit khawatir, diusapnya helaian rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu Baekhyun-ah. Kenapa kau terus tersenyum seperti itu ? kau membuat bibi takut " Baekhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh bibi Cho dengan dengan erat

" Aniya, aku tidak apa – apa " bibi Cho melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup pipinya lembut

" Aish bibi jangan terus mencium pipiku " Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuat bibi cho terkekeh

" Oh iya Baekhyun, siapa namja tampan yang sering berkunjung kerumahmu ? " tanya bibi Cho membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. Baekhyun ingat akhir – akhir ini Sehun sangat sering mengunjungi rumahnya bahkan beberapa kali menginap. Baekhyun saat ini bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada bibi Cho

" Eum cuma teman " jawab Baekhyun ragu. Bibi Cho menyipitkan matanya, ia tahu Baekhyunnya sedang berbohong padanya

" Apa dia pacarmu ? " bisik bibi Cho pelan, sontak pertanyaan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin merona, melihat itu bibi Cho hanya tersenyum simpul. Tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus surai halus baekhyun

" Aigoo uri Baekhyunie sudah besar "

" Aish bibi cho aku dari dulu sudah besar " kesal Baekhyun

" Ara " bibi Cho mendongak, menatap gugusan bintang yang cantik di langit

Ia hanya berharap semoga namja itu tidak pernah membuat Baekhyun kecewa dan selalu membahagiakannya

...

Ddrr Ddrr

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan kilas balik kehidupannya selama setahun ini. tangannya mengambih handphone yang berada disakunya dengan cepat

" Apa kau disana " tanya seseorang di seberang

" Ne " jawab Baekhyun singkat

" Baiklah aku akan kesana, jangan kemana – mana " ucap namja itu cepat dan mematikan teleponenya secara sepihak

" Aku bahkan belum menjawabnya tapi kau sudah mematikan teleponnya " ujar Baekhyun kesal

Baekhyun mendongak menatap langit yang nampak gelap

" Eomma aku bahagia disini, apa kau bahagia disana ? " tanya Baekhyun lirih

" Aku harap eomma selalu bahagia " Baekhyun menutup matanya saat semilir angin musim dingin melewati tubuhnya. Baekhyun menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan pelan dan menempelkannya di kedua pipinya yang mulai kedinginan sampai sebuah tangan yang menggenggam telapak tangannya menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya didekap seseorang, sangat hangat dan nyaman. Aroma tubuh namja yang memeluk tubuhnya masuk kedalam indra pernafasaan Baekhyun dan memenuhi paru – parunya. Wangi yang sangat menenangkan

" Ayo kita pulang, kau akan kedinginan bila disini terus " bisik namja itu tepat ditelinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya guna menjawab pertanyaan namja yang mendekap tubuhnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sehun dengan lembut.

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu mengusap pipi Sehun dengan pelan. Sehun menatap manik mata Baekhyun dalam, memenjarakannya dalam obsidian gelapnya

" Aku mencintaimu Baek " ucap Sehun pelan sambil mengusap punggung yang lebih kecil

" Aku tahu. Aku juga menyayangimu Sehun " balas Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia berharap Baekhyun akan membalas pernyataan cintanya tapi itu belum terwujud

Sehun akan terus menunggu Baekhyun sampai kapanpun. Selama Baekhyun masih disampingnya, Sehun tak akan pernah lelah mengucapkan kata – kata itu.

Ia berharap suatu saat nanti Baekhyun akan mengatakannya, entah seminggu , sebulan, setahun atau beberapa tahun

Sehun akan tetap menunggu Baekhyun untuk siap mengatakan

' Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun '

...

Desember adalah bulan tempat kita merenungkan diri. Memikirkan semua perbuatan yang kita lakukan selama satu tahun belakangan

Dan mungkin menemukan sebuah keajaiban, seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun yang mulai mencintai walau waktu yang meraka habiskan berdua sangat singkat. Walaupun belum ada status diantara mereka.

Status hanya sebuah pengakuan didepan publik. Yang terpenting adalah perasaan kita, apa gunanya sebuah pengakuan kalau kita tak merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya

Apa gunanya pengakuan kalau semuanya bohong

Biarkan, biarkanlah perasaan ini mengalir dan pergi menuju kebahagiaan

Dan kita sebagai manusia harus melakukan semua yang terbaik, banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi di dunia ini dan jangan takut membuat keputusan

Karena keputusanmulah yang membawa kesedihan atau kebahagiaan dimasa depan

Jangan pernah mundur, jadikanlah kenangan yang terukir untuk memperbaiki diri dan menjadi manusia yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

End

Yuhuyy hunbaek lagi walaupun cuma dikit tapi gapapalah. Apa kalian bingung sama alurnya, jujur aku yang buat aja sedikit bingung. Tapi intinya seperti itulah

Ff ini terinspirasi dari hari ibu, beberapa lagu bahkan iklan film di tv lol

Oh ya selamat ulang tahun buat taehyung tersayang walaupun agak telat tapi gapapa lah. Ciyee taehyung yang makin tua ciyeee *plak

Sedikit curcol

Perasaanku apa memang beberapa atau bahkan hampir semua ff yang aku bikin melow semua ya. Pengen gitu yang genrenya romance comedy atau lainnya eh tetep aja jadinya sejenis kek gini

Mungkin udah takdir bikin ff melow kali ya *plak

Akhir tahun ya, gak kerasa abis ini tahun 2016 padahal rasanya baru kemaren awal tahun 2015 eh sekarang udah mau ganti tahun aja

Dunia semakin cepet ya

Aku berharap tahun depan tahun yang baik buat para idol ku dan buat aku juga. Pokoknya aku berdoa semoga tahun besok bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik

Aminn

Udah gitu doang bacotnya

Sampai bertemu di ff selanjutnya ~

LESTARIKAN HUNBAEK kkk :v


End file.
